Corpse Party Seishiki
by xkawaiishipperx
Summary: My first fan fiction Seishiki (requested). Seiko has developed an affection for Yoshiki but Ayumi is determined to keep her away. Just how far will Ayumi go to keep the two apart?
1. Heart Break

Seiko-

It just wasn't fair... The way he would always look at Ayumi... I wish he would look at me that way! But no, I, Seiko Shinohara, is classed as merely a friend to Yoshiki Kishinuma.

He seems way more interested in Ayumi Shinozaki and the worst thing is... She is starting to realise my affections for her lover! I try my best not to show my feelings towards him but how can I not drool when I see those sparkling grey orbs of his? The way his brilliant blonde locks barely hide his pale forehead? Just yesterday, I was at lunch chatting to Naomi when he walked past our table with Ayumi! Immediately, I smiled and waved at him but Ayumi saw and gave me a hatred-filled stare while he waved back. She came closer and whispered in my ear, "He's mine, okay? So stay away!" She looked so menacing, all I could do was hang my head.

"What's up?" Said Yoshiki. "Nothing!" Said Ayumi and nestled into him. Looking slightly uncomfortable,Yoshiki lead her away.

"You okay?" Asked Naomi, concerned. "Of course! You're so paranoid! Just give me some space, alright Naomi?" I replied and stormed away. She seemed really confused but I didn't really care. I was just so heart broken.

Just remembering the events of yesterday made my heart turn cold because Yoshiki was the only one for me. I lay down on my bed and started to daydream about him. Then I thought to myself. The only thing stopping me from having Yoshiki was Ayumi! So if I could get her out of the way...

Determined to win over his heart, I jumped off my bed, eagerly. All I needed to do was earn his affection. However, it would take some time. I'd have to chip away at the wall between us little by little. It would be hard. It would take long. But I was willing to give up everything I had to win Yoshiki's love. I started to daydream again, fantasising about the future that could possibly be available to me if I played my cards right. But daydreaming wouldn't help. It would be so much easier if Ayumi just happened to despise Yoshiki but i guess i gotta work at this. I could do this. I could.

Yoshiki-

I became really uncomfortable when I witnessed Ayumi whisper aggressively into Shinohara's ear. Even her body language showed that she was implying some kind of threat and I just couldn't bear to see Shinohara's guilty expression. But I knew if I said something, Ayumi would turn on me. It was only recently she agreed to date me and even now we barely have a relationship. I didn't want to make it worse. However, when she turned back to me, she seemed... Changed. "Come on Yoshiki!" She said and I lead her to a table where we sat usually. UNusually, she was acting extremely affectionate towards me which made me think... Shinohara has something to do with this. Ayumi cuddled into me and all I could do was let her. It would be awful to upset her, after all. But I was still suspicious. Even now, one day later, I lay on my bed with Shinohara's guilty face haunting me... Plaguing me... What was wrong? Was Ayumi... Trying to prove something? And what had she whispered to Shinohara so aggressively? Stressed out, I headed to my garden holding a rather crumpled up cigarette.

Seiko-

I called Naomi.

{Hello?}

{Hi Seiko, you okay now?}

{Yeah.. Sorry about yesterday}

{It's fine! What's up?}

{I... I kinda like someone...}

{Really? Who!?}

{K-kishinuma}

{Kishinuma!?}

{Yes! Shut up Naomi!}

{Sorry... But what about Ayumi?}

{Well... (Seiko tells Naomi what happened yesterday because I'm too lazy to)}

{Ayumi said that!? No wonder she acted so protectively}

{Y-yeah...}

{Well, the best thing to do is tell him outright}

{I should?}

{Yep. It's easier to get over rejection then know he'll never think of you that way}

{That's true.. Okay I'll try it!}

{Cool! I gotta go, bye}

{Bye! And thanks!}

Oh gosh, why did you have to make it sound so easy Naomi! How could I confess my feelings without being so humiliated!

And if Ayumi finds out... No! No, Seiko no! Don't let Ayumi get to you! You said you'd try everything you could so that's what you'll do! You'll text him to meet up with him alone. You will tell him there. It has to lead up to something... But what?

Yoshiki-

[Hey Kishinuma, want to meet up at the park at three? ~Shinohara]

[sure, I'd love to ~Kishinuma]

"What could she want...? Could it be something to do with what Ayumi said...? Well, at least I'll find out soon..."

I put on a jacket, it looked cold outside. It was nearly three and I arrived at the park and looked around for Shinohara. Where was she? Probably running late. I sat down on a bench and waited. Several minutes passed. Nothing. I checked my phone for any messages. None. What was going on? Was she okay? I was probably overreacting but there was always that possibility... The one that only occurs to you when you realise something is wrong.

"Shinohara... Where are you?" I muttered to myself.

That's it. I couldn't wait anymore. Something was up and I had to help her. I could tell. Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket and whipped out my phone. Before I could check it, I heard a short but loud shriek coming from the North. "Shinohara..?"

[Help.]

**So this was Part 1. I will post Part 2 later on so I can start on a new one. I hope you like it, and you can suggest recommendations on what you want me to do next. ~Thankyou~**


	2. The Only One

Seiko-

I hurried down the road, wanting to get it over and done with with Kishinuma. Suddenly, a hand clapped my mouth and I could not make a sound. What was happening!? Despite my struggles, I was pulled into a narrow alleyway, tall buildings casting shadows onto the ground making it hard to see. I was tied and left on the lonely path, my attacker hiding in the shadows. Male or female? I couldn't tell... All I knew was that they were bigger and stronger then me. The ropes were tied tightly and hurt my arms and legs and I was sore where I was thrown to the ground so roughly. Why me...!? I managed to send one single text to Kishinuma before having my phone snatched away. Tears started to well in my eyes but I forbid them to fall. I had to find a way out... Somehow...

Suddenly, the gag in my mouth slipped and I had one second to scream before my attacker emerged to stop me. That person was...

Yoshiki-

I followed the source of the sound and ended up in a dark alleyway. A tall man towered over a cowering figure. "Shinohara...!" I whispered. I couldn't be seen yet, I had to figure out something. However, I was not one for stopping to plan, I usually just did what I want. But Seiko's life was on the line. I had to control myself. And it hit me then how important she was to me. All this time, those casual waves, those cheerful smiles… they weren't so meaningless really. And how could I let Ayumi boss me about like that!? Really, what was wrong with me!? And then another thing came clear... What Ayumi said to Seiko! How could I have been so oblivious...? This man... I've seen him before... Ayumi's... Cousin? Then Ayumi must be here some where... It all fits!

"Well well well, hello Shinohara! I'm just reading your phone... Poor kishinuma, wondering where you are! Haha!" That was unmistakably Ayumi's cattish laugh. How many times had I heard it taunt me? "Well I'm sorry... But he's alll mine!"

And she slapped Seiko, hard across the face.

Seiko-

It stung. It stung so much. But what stung more was that I let kishinuma down. He'll never know my feelings for him. And Ayumi will never let me forget it. I can never be happy again. She reached in, as if to slap me again. I braced myself. The other person, who I'm sure was a man, stepped back.

I was scared. Why Ayumi, why do you have to do this?

She was going to do it again...!

"NO!" Cried a voice. Kishinuma!

I couldn't talk with the gag but Ayumi was overcome with glee. "Look Kishinuma, look! I've got the bitch who tried to ruin our relationship! Now we can be happy together!" She seemed slightly insane. "You're dismissed," she added to the tall silhouette, who shrugged and left the scene.

"Let her go, Shinozaki you bitch!" Shouted kishinuma, moving closer but ayumi said

"What? I've already caught the bitch! No need to worry!" She giggled.

"You're insane! Let shinohara go or you have me to deal with!"

Ayumi looked shocked. "A-are we BREAKING UP!?"

"Of course we are! My heart belongs to someone else so you leave shinohara alone and get away. Now."

I was completely shocked. I couldn't believe it.

Did kishinuma like me?

Yoshiki-

I watched her run away crying, and immediately went to untie the ropes binding Seiko. The minute I removed the gag, she was full of thanks. I hugged her. "I'm glad you're safe..."

Much to my pleasure, she hugged me back but suddenly broke down crying. "What's up?"

"Th-that was so scary...!" She shivered. I gave her my jacket.

"I'll never let anything happen to you …" I handed her her phone. "I'll protect you …"

"But you love Ayumi..."

I laughed. "Really? After that? No no, my heart belongs to someone else."

She looks at me and I help her up. She's so cute when she smiles like that!

"Who...?"

I felt my face grow hot.

"Well …it's this really sweet girl with shining eyes and the cutest smile!"

We were walking through the park by then.

"I'm jealous of them..."

"Heh, well I am pretty amazing."

She giggles and it's so adorable.

"Seiko… you're the only one for me."

Seiko-

My heart was pounding, my face was red but all I could do was stare in those intelligent grey eyes I had come to love.

"S-seiko?"

He seemed nervous, probably from my lack of reply.

"Yoshiki."

"I love you."

He said it quite quickly, as if he was afraid of my answer.

"I love you too."

The first thing I did when I returned home was give a detailed description to Naomi of everything that happened. And I knew that it wasn't over yet.

**I hope you liked it, if there's any ship you want me to do, just message me because I write often anyway. Thank you :)**


End file.
